Recueil
by Lili59
Summary: Voici un recueil de one-shots récits en un seul chapitre se situant à différents moments de la série. Je l'affiche en "complete", mais sait-on jamais qu'il me vienne l'envie d'en écrire quelques unes en rab! J'espère que ces petits en-cas vous plairont!
1. Inventaires

Devant la psyché de la salle de bain, elle passe au crible sa silhouette fine. Ses doigts démêlent la chevelure ondulante, poursuivent leur route sur les joues creuses, sur la bouche que le rouge à lèvre n'arrive plus à illuminer, sur la petite poitrine, sur le ventre plat. Elle n'est pas une femme. Elle a encore ce physique de petite fille qui alimente aussi vite les fantasmes qu'il ne les détruit.

Rapidement, elle enfile un tee-shirt kaki qui dissimule les dessous marqués à l'effigie de Betty Boop. Encore une preuve de son manque total de sex appeal, songe-elle tristement. Le chagrin, tapi là, juste derrière la colère, tente une embuscade. Réajuster la barricade, vite. Elle inspire aussi profondément que possible et fait volte-face.

Derrière elle, béantes, les valises attendent. Elle y a déjà fourré le tee-shirt taché, ainsi que tous les autres. Et puis les jeans, et puis les ballerines. Il ne manque plus que le nécessaire de toilette. Voilà, c'est fini.

Une valise dans chaque main, elle sort de la pièce. Elle se prépare, ferme son visage. Il est là … bien évidemment. Il ouvre la bouche, elle réplique par un regard orageux qui le transperce d'un éclair. Elle passe devant lui, sans un regard, et dépose une clef sur le guéridon devant la porte d'entrée.

« Tu pourras la donner à Madison la prochaine fois que tu la verras. »


	2. Tout ce que vous avez toujours

Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur leurs parties de sexe sans jamais oser le demander

C'était l'accord parfait, sans bémol, une harmonie des corps où ils prenaient l'un après l'autre le rôle de chef d'orchestre. Au départ, il s'était placé au dessus, engageant le prélude de l'unisson, imposant le rythme, proposant une gamme de plaisirs inconnus. Elle avait réclamé à cor et à cri le droit de mener le ballet, le droit de choisir le tempo afin de répondre aux nuances du corps féminin. Peu à peu, la cadence s'était allée crescendo, et la grand messes'était terminée allegro.

Elle s'allongea enfin, haletante, à côté du corps musclé, et tourna la tête en sa direction:

- On remet ça? proposa-t-elle.

Sous son rire, elle perçut une pointe de déception et d'amertume.

- 8 ça suffit pas? rétorqua-t-il.

Si elle voulait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, il allait falloir flatter l'égo de l'animal.

- C'est juste que j'aime cette comédie érotique d'une nuit d'été... expliqua-t-elle. Tu sais que tu es vraiment une nounou d'enfer?

Flatté, il sourit et se plaça sur elle:

- Il n'y a pas à dire, Lily la tigresse sait vraiment parler aux hommes... lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de poser ses lèvres sur le lobe, puis le cou en porcelaine.

- Lilly Kane ne perd jamais, tu devrais le savoir Aaron!


	3. Les papillons se cachent pour renaître

Assise sur la première marche du perron, Veronica souffle sur son café noir dans l'espoir de tiédir la boisson brûlante. Les paupières encore lourdes s'entrouvrent peu à peu, laissant les pupilles s'adapter à la lumière matinale et découvrir le merveilleux jardin qui s'offre à elle.

**Le temps semble figé ici, comme si rien n'avait changé… **

Chaque recoin du jardin regorge d'un souvenir heureux. Non, vraiment, à bien y regarder, rien n'a changé.

**Il faut que rien n'ait changé… Il faut que rien ne change. Jamais.**

L'herbe, toujours drue, toujours verte, a conservé sa douceur d'antan. Petite, elle aimait s'y rouler au réveil et laisser la rosée s'écouler le long de ses joues pourprées.

Les parterres débordent toujours de plantes multicolores et exotiques. Au printemps, lorsque la chaleur étouffante n'obligeait pas encore à vivre les fenêtres fermées, le parfum enivrant s'engouffrait dans toute la maisonnée.

Son regard plonge au fond du jardin, longe la barrière en merisier et s'arrête au niveau du massif de rhizomes. Veronica devine, cachée par les roseaux, la petite mare couverte de nénuphars. Chaque soir, lorsque le crépuscule faisait miroiter la surface de l'eau, son père l'accompagnait et, ensemble, il nourrissait les quelques poissons maîtres des lieux.

-Il n'y en a plus… déclare une voix énergique derrière elle.

Veronica se retourne et découvre le visage bienveillant. Sa grand-mère a déjà revêtu une de ses robes pastelles, tandis qu'elle-même trainasse encore en robe de chambre. Les cheveux poivre et sel sont relevés en un parfait chignon, signe que l'ancienne coiffeuse n'a en rien perdu son agilité. Ni sa lucidité. Les yeux noisette, les mêmes que ceux de son père, témoignent d'une étonnante vivacité d'esprit.

- Il y a quelques mois, un couple de mouettes en a fait son festin. Ca devait arriver un jour : on ne peut pas lutter contre la nature…

Veronica sourit tristement.

-Il ne faut pas toujours se fier à la surface des choses pour affirmer que rien ne change… murmure-t-elle.

Un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années passe en vélo dans la ruelle et lance à la volée un journal enroulé. Veronica fronce les sourcils.

-Où est passé Tommy ? demande-t-elle.

Tommy. Le livreur dont elle aurait bien fait son amoureux attitré lorsqu'elle avait six ans. La cicatrice qui lui tailladait l'arcade sourcilière, version Dylan Mac Kay, lui revient en mémoire. A l'époque, le beau brun ténébreux lui faisait tourner la tête…

-Sacrebleu ! s'écrie la grand-mère. Thomas Mellen ? Il a dix-huit ans maintenant ma chérie, il est à l'université !

La vieille dame remonte l'allée en trottinant et s'empare du Washington Post.

- Il va à Columbia. Ou bien Standford ? Oh je ne sais plus… Ma mémoire n'est malheureusement plus ce qu'elle était ! plaisante-elle.

Veronica observe sa grand-mère se redresser péniblement, une main sur la hanche pour l'aider dans son mouvement. Décidément, à bien y regarder, les choses avaient bel et bien évolué. Où qu'elle aille, lui serait-il jamais possible de retrouver une oasis immaculée ?

-Et si tu me disais enfin ce que tu fais ici Veronica ?

L'adolescente sort de sa rêverie et découvre le visage souriant, mais ferme, qui la dévisage depuis quelques secondes. L'aïeule s'approche à petits pas et s'assoit aux côtés de sa progéniture.

- Tu as beau être la plus charmante de toutes les petites-filles ma chérie, il ne me semble guère naturel qu'une adolescente arrive sans crier gare chez une vieille dame comme moi afin de passer le week-end à jouer avec elle à la belote et au scrabble ! Encore moins quand cette même adolescente se lève dès potron-minet afin de contempler un paysage qu'elle connait d'ores et déjà par cœur…

Veronica sourit.

**Apparemment, mon père a hérité du don de télépathie de sa mère… **

-Mamie… commence-t-elle.

Mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir. Sa grand-mère se place derrière elle et entreprend de caresser avec douceur la longue chevelure dorée. Veronica ferme les yeux et se laisse aller à la tendresse de l'instant. Elle sent son cœur fondre un peu plus à chaque caresse prodiguée par la main ridée.

-Je voudrais revenir en arrière, murmure-t-elle enfin.

Le va et vient des petits doigts se poursuit en silence.

-Chaque jour, je fais tout pour que ma vie redevienne comme avant tu sais, pour que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé !

Veronica se retourne et plante son regard dans celui de son aînée.

- Je veux que Lilly ne soit pas morte, tu comprends ? Je veux retrouver maman le soir à la maison, je veux que papa retrouve son poste de shérif, je veux que Duncan soit amoureux de moi !

Tout est sorti en un seul souffle. Tandis que l'adolescente reprend haleine, la grand-mère sourit tristement et l'encourage à poursuivre :

-Mais…

Veronica pousse un soupir.

-Mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est impossible.

-En effet, acquiesce la vieille dame. La vie fait ce qu'elle veut, et cela tu ne peux pas le nier Veronica, ni le changer.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? crie la jeune fille.

Ses yeux brûlent d'une colère teintée de désespoir.

- Ce n'est pas juste mamie ! Pas juste ! Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça, rien du tout ! Tu te rends compte que j'ai vécu plus d'épreuves en seize ans que la plupart des gens en toute une vie ? s'emporte-t-elle.

-Je sais ma chérie, je sais…

Elle prend le petit corps dans ses bras et le berce doucement.

-« J'ai plus de souvenirs que si j'avais mille ans »… souffle la vieille dame.

Les choses ont bel et bien changé : aujourd'hui ce n'est plus la rosée, mais les larmes, qui s'écoulent le long des joues devenues pâles.

-Tu ne peux pas changer le monde Veronica… En revanche, ce que tu peux changer, c'est toi.

Veronica se relève et observe son aînée, interrogative.

- Le destin semble décidé à ne pas t'épargner mon enfant, alors prépare-toi. Revêts une armure, protège-toi, sois forte. Qui sait ? Peut-être le malheur prendra-t-il peur et préférera-t-il garder ses distances ? Parce que pour l'instant, cette petite fille qui se lamente sur son triste sort ne semble guère opposer de résistance à ses attaques !

Veronica comprend : sa grand-mère elle aussi a dû se montrer forte lorsque son mari a été porté disparu, lorsqu'elle a dû élever son fils, seule. La petite blonde détourne la tête et, tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, observe le jardin où les insectes multiples ont recouvré leur effervescence : abeilles, libellules, papillons… Papillons.

_Watching the butterfly go towards the sky, and I wonder what I will become _

Plus maintenant. Maintenant elle sait.

La métamorphose a commencé il y a bien longtemps déjà, de l'intérieur. Les mots de l'aïeule poussent uniquement l'être nouveau à trouver le courage de sortir de sa chrysalide. Ne reste plus qu'à briser les mailles entrelacées pour que qu'il apparaisse aux yeux de tous.

-Mamie…

Les deux femmes se regardent longuement. Enfin, la grand-mère se lève.

-Je vais chercher mes ciseaux.


	4. Have I found you?

Accoudée au bar devant sa margarita à moitié vide, Veronica jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son téléphone portable. Toujours rien. Il aurait dû arriver trente minutes plus tôt, et toujours aucun signe de vie.

-C'est bien connu : sans sms, la fête est plus folle ! murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle avala d'un trait les dernières gorgées de son cocktail.

-Mais pas sans alcool… rajouta-t-elle dans un souffle, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

La petite blonde plongea sa main dans le bol de cacahuètes caramélisées. Le bruit des applaudissements l'arracha un instant à sa mélancolie et lui fit tourner irrésistiblement la tête vers la scène derrière elle. Un homme brun, d'une trentaine d'années, montait sur les planches muni d'une guitare sèche, souriant à ses auditeurs impatients. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le tabouret, un silence respectueux se fit dans l'assistance, tandis que les spots rouges et jaunes se mettaient en mouvement. La voix douce et suave remplit la salle d'une volupté aussi lourde que sensuelle. Veronica se surprit à dodeliner la tête tandis que quelques couples se laissaient griser par le tourbillon lent d'une danse. De son tabouret, Veronica eut l'impression d'un immense carrousel où lumières et danseurs fusionnaient jusqu'à l'engourdissement.

Elle tourna la tête, chassant les souvenirs qui lui revinrent aussitôt à l'esprit. Le serveur avait déposé un verre sur le comptoir et elle le contempla un instant. A quoi bon patienter davantage ? Il avait visiblement décidé de s'inscrire aux abonnés absents, il ne viendrait plus… Le rêve versus la réalité… Comment avait-elle pu croire, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant, que l'espoir pouvait remporter la mise ? Sans doute souffrait-elle d'un syndrome dissociatif aigu… Ces deux parties de son être s'affrontaient en elle depuis si longtemps… Sans doute aurait-elle dû aller consulter un marabout, ou toute autre forme de sorcière capable de fusionner les deux créatures qui vivaient en elle depuis la mort de Lilly. La petite Veronica, aussi innocente qu'optimiste, dont les rêves d'avenir ressemblaient à un conte de fées… La Veronica adulte, aussi amère que réaliste, dont la principale préoccupation était de rester debout, vivante, envers et contre tout. Envers et contre tous.

Mais elle n'aurait jamais les deux. Avenirs incompatibles. Elle avait essayé, pendant des mois, se montrant forte et indépendante, tout en essayant de satisfaire ses fantasmes de petite fille … avec lui. Mais le prince charmant n'aimait pas être menée à la baguette par Cendrillon, fût-elle magique. La veille, elle avait crû faire un choix entre ces deux vies.

-Tu es sorti de ma vie. Pour toujours.

Elle frissonna au souvenir de ces paroles absurdes, dénuées de tout sens en cet instant. Mais le petit prince n'avait pas cédé. Il lui était revenu cet après-midi là, défendant sa Cendrillon retournée à ses guenilles. Et elle avait fait volte-face, se demandant à nouveau si les deux étaient si incompatibles. Un jour, peut-être… Elle avait voulu essayer. Mais il avait décidé pour elle, visiblement. Sous ses allures d'ado à la testostérone incontrôlable, il avait sans doute compris que, aujourd'hui encore, ils ne pourraient pas allier les deux.

S'emparant de son cardigan, elle déposa un billet de vingt dollars à côté du verre intact et se leva. Une main agrippa son coude et elle ferma les yeux.

-Je vous prie d'agréer, mademoiselle, l'expression de mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard inopiné, chuchota une voix douce à son oreille. Oserais-je vous proposer une danse afin de me faire pardonner cette intolérable erreur ?

Retenant son souffle, elle se laissa conduire sans un mot sur la piste, le laissant glisser ses mains sur ses reins, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Piégée dans la confusion des sentiments qui s'était emparée d'elle, elle le laissa conduire la danse, choisir le tempo, décider de la cadence et de la distance. Se laisser aller, avoir confiance… La petite Veronica gagnait du terrain, piétinant la méfiance de l'autre créature, amère, à chaque nouvelle rotation. Oui, il fallait faire un choix… Maintenant. Elle n'aurait jamais les deux, il fallait donc qu'elle décide. Elle ne voulait plus être amère : son cynisme n'était finalement que le fruit inéluctable de la frustration entre la triste réalité des choses et la beauté flamboyante des utopies… Stop.

Elle sentit la main de Logan la repousser légèrement, juste assez pour plonger son regard dans le sien. De ses lèvres légèrement pâlies par l'émotion, il mima les paroles du refrain :

**Have I found you? **

**Flightless bird, brown hair bleeding **

**Or lost you? **

**American mouth **

**Big bill, stuck going down **

Il n'était donc pas plus sûr qu'elle de sa décision… Et pourtant il était là. Il avait choisi, entre un rêve sans doute voué à l'échec et une distance protectrice, que l'espoir pouvait encore le guider. Les guider. Il voulait lui faire confiance.

C'est alors que, tout doucement, remontant doucement depuis son cœur par l'aorte, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : elle aussi.


	5. Dans la peau de Meg Manning

C'est à ce moment-là que je les vis. Côte à côte, main dans la main, ils sortaient des _Trois Balais_.

Il m'y avait emmené, moi aussi, prendre un repas. C'était pour nos trois mois, un anniversaire important. Un cap, pensai-je alors. J'avais commandé de délicieuses tapas, il avait opté pour des pâtes au pistou. C'était deux mois plus tôt. Autrement dit une autre vie.

Il ne savait pas encore que Veronica avait trouvé refuge dans d'autres bras que les siens, et notre histoire avait encore un parfum de bohème. Je nous imaginais déjà, un an plus tard, après le bal de promo où nous aurions été couronnés roi et reine, partant à l'aventure. Un simple sac à dos et des rêves plein la tête. Nous aurions toujours voyagé en fraude. Deux saltimbanques enivrés d'amour et de liberté, à la Pacey et Joey.

Bien sûr, nous ne serions pas partis éternellement là-bas. Juste assez longtemps pour avoir quelques histoires croustillantes à raconter à nos enfants! Non, l'été touchant à sa fin, nous aurions regagné nos campus universitaires respectifs. Il aurait été à Yale, intelligent comme il était. Il aurait mené des études studieuses, se spécialisant peut-être en droit. Ou en littérature, notre escapade romantique lui ayant donné des ailes. Dans tous les cas, j'aurais été sa muse...

De mon côté, je me serais contenté d'une université moins prestigieuse. Qu'importait? Je saurais déjà ce que je voudrais faire de ma vie: être à ses côtés, le soutenir dans sa carrière, élever notre famille. J'aurais fait un peu de bénévolat peut-être, pour les enfants. Oui, ça semblait bien...

Durant nos années d'étude, notre couple aurait suscité l'admiration, résistant envers et contre tout, un rempart au temps et à la distance. "Un vrai mystère" auraient murmuré les envieux sur notre passage. Et puis...

Et puis tout s'était arrêté: je n'avais pas eu le temps de mener plus loin mes rêveries. Mon utopie était passée de vie à trépas: il avait rompu, un mois auparavant.

Et voilà qu'il l'emmenait, elle, dans notre restaurant! Lorsque je les vis, je restai bouche bée quelques instants, puis repris une contenance en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière mon oreille. Geste automatique, généralement suivi d'un sourire éclatant.

Pas ce jour-là. Je n'avais vraiment pas le cœur à rire.

Ce n'était pas possible, je devais rêver ou bien être sous le joug d'un quelconque zoopsie! Oui, vraiment, c'était impossible, il n'avait pas pu me prendre pour un trophée durant tout ce temps, pour une preuve de son détachement par rapport à elle!

C'est à cet instant que, pour la première fois, j'eus la nausée. Sur l'instant, je pensai à une bête réaction allergique à ce spectacle répugnant... Je me trompai.

Ce n'était que la première d'une très longue série...


	6. 14

_Note de l'auteur : pour ce dernier texte, il ne s'agit pas véritablement d'une "one-shot" puisque l'action se passe en quatre temps. Néanmoins, l'histoire est si courte que je me permets de la poster ici..._

*****

*****

*****

Au départ, il avait essayé la méthode douce, celle du gentil flic. Il savait par expérience qu'elle fonctionnait une fois sur deux et, même si aujourd'hui l'individu qu'il avait face à lui s'apparentait davantage à l'animal qu'à l'être humain, il avait tenté d'apprivoiser la bête.

- Brian… Je sais qu'un homme se cache derrière tous ces gestes scabreux. Alors essaie de te rattraper, laisse les familles faire leur deuil, et dis-moi où tu as caché les autres corps…

L'homme avait levé les yeux et commencé à réciter d'une voix monocorde:

- Ἄνδρα μοι ἔννεπε, Μοῦσα, πολύτροπον, ὃς μάλα πολλὰ…

Trois heures et demi plus tard, las des palabres sans queue ni tête du suspect, il avait perdu toute forme de tact :

- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! J'ai compris, tu ne veux pas me parler. Mais une chose est sûre : tu as quelque chose en tête. Parce que sinon, tu aurais demandé un avocat.

L'homme avait continué à réciter le langage inconnu sans même lever les yeux en sa direction.

L'agent Mellen avait explosé :

- Alors vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu veux, tu l'auras !

L'homme s'était arrêté net. Son visage s'était fendu en un large sourire jubilatoire.

*****

*****

*****

Ils se toisaient depuis maintenant une dizaine de secondes en silence.

- Bonjour shérif Mars, avait susurré Brian.

Keith se retint pour ne pas sourire : en refusant de parler en premier, il venait de gagner la première manche.

- Bonjour Brian. Alors comme ça tu refuses de parler à quiconque à part moi ?

- Tout à fait.

Il désigna du doigt la chaise devant lui.

- Mais je vous prie shérif, asseyez-vous…

Adossé à la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, les bras croisés, Keith hésita. Sa posture lui donnait un signe incontestable de supériorité sur le suspect, et Brian le savait … d'où sa demande. Néanmoins, il lui fallait faire à son tour un geste. Il s'approcha mais s'arrêta au dernier instant.

- Si je m'assois, tu me dis où sont les corps ?

Brian se passa les mains derrière la nuque.

- Voyons shérif… Ca fait combien d'années maintenant que vous me traquez ? Trois ? Quatre ? Prenons le temps de faire connaissance, voulez-vous ?

A la moue du shérif, il lui demanda :

- D'après vous, pourquoi ai-je demandé à vous parler ? Eh bien c'est très simple : c'est vous qui m'avez attrapé, il était donc hors de question que je laisse un guignol du FBI récolter les lauriers à votre place ! Je suis comme ça voyez-vous, j'ai toujours adoré les héros. C'est Ulysse que je récitais tout à l'heure à propos. Je crois que l'agent Mellen en a perdu son latin ... enfin son grec en l'occurrence!

Tandis qu'il éclatait de rire, Keith ne haussa pas un cil.

- Décidément, vous n'avez guère l'air de vouloir me faire la causette… Alors voici ce que je vous propose shérif : je vous dis où est un corps. Vous revenez, nous discutons. Je vous dis où est un autre corps, vous revenez, etc…

Keith resta songeur un instant.

- Et combien de fois ces allers-retours vont-ils durer ?

Avec un rictus cruel, Brian fit mine de compter sur ses doigts à une vitesse vertigineuse.

- Quatorze fois.

- Quatorze ? avait répété Keith, la voix étranglée. Tu en as tué quatorze ?

Cette fois-ci, Brian ne répondit pas. Keith s'attabla.

*****

*****

*****

L'agent Mellen suivait sans un mot le shérif Mars depuis une bonne demi-heure. La tournure des événements lui déplaisait à loisir : lui, un des agents les plus respectés du FBI, avait besoin de l'aide d'un petit shérif chauve et bedonnant en guise de passerelle entre ces meurtres et le succès ?

- On est bientôt arrivés ? grommela-t-il.

D'un geste de la main, il repoussa un moustique qui venait se repaître de son sang.

Keith s'arrêta.

- Que voulez-vous que j'en sache ?

Il sortit un papier de sa poche et lut une fois encore les notes récoltées durant l'interrogatoire.

- Prendre la route 42. Sortir à la bretelle 16. Rouler 4 miles. S'arrêter au gros sapin. Un sentier part de derrière l'arbre, le remonter sur 5 miles. Arrivé à la cabane, faire 23 pas au nord puis 15 à l'ouest.

Il releva la tête et murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour l'agent qui regardait en l'air.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver cette fichue cabane…

- Une cabane comme ça ?

Keith suivit le doigt tendu vers la cime de l'arbre. Lentement, les deux hommes baissèrent lentement la tête et se jetèrent un regard entendu. Keith sortit sa boussole.

*****

*****

*****

Une fois la cabane découverte, ils n'avaient pas eu de difficulté à trouver l'endroit. Au milieu de la prairie, un lopin de terre avait été fraîchement battu, comme le prouvait les herbiers tête en bas et les rhizomes tête en haut. Tandis que l'agent Mellen téléphonait quelques mètres plus loin à l'institut médico-légal, Keith maniait la pelle avec dextérité et détermination.

Soudain, un bras apparut. Keith lâcha la pelle dans le but de dégager le reste à la main, afin de ne pas blesser davantage le petit corps déjà trop meurtri.

Une mèche blonde. Un cou. Un collier.

Keith blêmit.

- Pas toi… murmura-t-il. Pas toi!

Tremblant, il dégagea le reste de poussière du visage adolescent. Les deux yeux noisette étaient encore grand ouverts.


End file.
